Daddy Frost's Little Girl
by Sociopathic-Kitsune
Summary: A small, ravenette trembled, her bare feet sliding a bit to keep the flesh from freezing to the surface of the ice. "Daddy," She whimpered, her eyes widened drastically. A skinny, pale boy, only a teenager, darted out onto the ice instantly, yelling out in frustration as the ice broke and her body half sunk. "Daddy-!"
1. Chapter 1

A small, ravenette trembled, her bare feet sliding a bit to keep the flesh from freezing to the surface of the ice. "Daddy," She whimpered, her eyes widened drastically.  
A skinny, pale boy, only a teenager, darted out onto the ice instantly, yelling out in frustration as the ice broke and her body half sunk. "Daddy-!"  
"Kagome!" Jack grabbed her small form from the water, flying them into a snowbank, where he grabbed her close, hushing her softly with quiet promises of "No more, Snowflake, alright? No more, no more, I promise. Shhh..."  
"I was so scared, Daddy, I was so _scared_!" Large wails escaped the immortal child's mouth in heaving gasps, and she shuddered in fright. "It was so-so-"  
"Shh, Snowflake, I've got you. You're alright, I promise."  
"B-but-"  
"You've got to believe in me. Would I ever trick you?"  
The commonly used phrase recieved a watery giggle, and the child managed to smile. "Not on purpose," She whispered quietly, settling into the crook of his neck. The words, unintentionally vicious, had Jack clutching tightly to his Kagome, his Snowflake, his daughter. Realizing her words, Kagome's eyes looked panicked, and she pushed Jack away to look at him worridly. "Oh, Daddy, I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it!"  
It was his turn to laugh weakly, and he carried her back to the cave they'd created together. "It's fine, 'kay? It's fine."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise," replied the frost spirit, wisely not repeating the earlier phrase. "Now to bed with you, alright? I've got to pick up a present or two for a special little snowflake."  
_Would I ever trick you?_

_Why did those words haunt him so much?_


	2. Chapter 2

Jack tumbled out from the sack, glaring at the large, furry person in front of him.  
"I hope you like trip, Jack?" Bunnymund twitched in amusement at the big man's words.  
"Oh, yeah," Jack replied sarcastically. "Love being shoved into a bag. Absolute favorite thing."  
"Good, good! Was my idea!"  
Jack squinted. _Can't tell if being a smartass...or genuinely this oblivious..._

_God, I hope her fingers are clean...are those hummingbirds?_  
_"Tooth, fingers out of mouth."_  
_She had the courtesy of looking sheepish._

"Woah, woah, woah. What? Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not Guardian material."  
"See?!" Bunny interjected.  
"Besides, I like hanging out with the kids. I wanna play with 'em, not stay cooped up in some stuffy hole bribing them!"  
"Das not fair!" North retaliated.  
"Why?"  
'"..." The large man turned to Tooth for answers, then to Sandy, then to Bunnymund.  
"Now, him," Jack pointed to Bunny, much to everyone's surprise, "I hate him, but he spends time with the kids, at least! He stays everytime for a while before hopping off someplace else!"  
Aster poofed up a bit with pride, albeit unintentionally. Sandy began to pout, until Jack froze another elf and sent him into a fit of silent giggles again.  
"So strange being in here through the front door. Kinda," Jack murmured, tapping his staff gently against the floor. He paused, then looked thoughtful, before shrugging. "North, do you have a toy really popular for kids..." _Let's see..._ "Around six?"  
"For boy, or girl?" North asked.  
"A girl," He replied, his tone soft with affection, momentarily giving everyone pause.  
_That_ didn't sound like Jack Frost from the legends.  
"New dolls, or stuffed animals. Most popular is Angel doll, very pretty." The Russian man stuck out a large hand, and in his palm was a pretty doll. Jack picked the doll up, studying it carefully, the design, fabric, before he looked up at the curious sight of others.  
"Jack, why do you need a doll?"  
"'S not for me," the teen murmured, running his hand over blonde hair. "Alright," He decided, standing straighter. "I'll join on one condition."  
Bunnymund groaned as his two talkative friends cheered, glaring down at Sandy as he clapped cheerfully. "What is it, mate?"  
"North gets me a customized version of this doll."


	3. Chapter 3

Within the hour, Jack had been given the doll, specified completely.

_"Lighter hair...Lighter! It has a blue shine."_  
_"Longer lashes, Jack?" _  
_"Yeah, with frost on 'em, please."_  
_"Strange outfit," Bunnymund commented._  
_"I think it's adorable," Tooth said, Sandy nodding in agreement._  
_"Her nose is smaller than that-like that! Yes, it-"_

"You made this after a child, didn't you?" Bunnymund murmured quietly. Tooth deflated with relief-the pink elephant being addressed at last.  
"..." Jack hesitated to answer. "Yes," He said carefully. "A little girl I know."  
Sandy made some motion pictures.  
"Do I like her? I'm really fond of her, after all, she's my-"  
It was quiet.  
"I need to go check on something. Right now. May I please have the doll, North?"  
"Frost-"  
Tired, blue eyes glared at them all, surprising them, before schooling into a blank gaze. "If you wanted questions answered, you should have asked a few centuries ago, Bunnymund."  
"Frost-!" The Pooka was cut off as the Wind came through the window, sweeping Jack away.  
"Be back in a half hour."  
It was quiet, before Tooth turned to the doll's layout drawing, studying it while blinking back tears. "What child has white hair?"  
Sandy closed his eyes, fighting the guilt that threatened to swallow him. Tiny snowflakes danced above his head.  
It was quiet, but it seemed as though someone had just answered her.  
_Jack does._


	4. Chapter 4

"Snowflake?" Jack murmured, smiling softly at the yawn she produced.  
"Mm?" Kagome slurred, still tired.  
"Well, I've got good and bad news. Good: I got you a doll from Santa himself! Bad: I'm going to become a Guardian."  
"Mm."  
"Also bad: we have to go to the North Pole now."  
"Mm?"  
Jack chuckled-apparently, nothing he'd said had registered, as Snowflake simply asked to be picked up insead of walking. Then, after quickly packing up their meager belongings, they were off once more.

Tooth wasn't the first one to see the wind, but she was the closest to Jack when he came back.  
Jack gently set the yellow bag down next to him, careful to not jostle the little girl in his arms.  
"Jack," Her breath was quickly sucked in, "Jack, why do you-why-"  
"What did you do?" Bunnymund leaned in closely, growling. "Didja steal one of the ankle biters?"  
The frost spirit huffed. "Excuse you, I'm her-"  
"Daddy?" The frightened voice came from the tiny girl, who instinctively curled in the crook of her father's neck. Jack hushed her. Or tried to. "Daddy, who..." Innocent eyes widened. "Sandy!"  
Sandy waved, before the images of snowball fights and snowflakes appeared above his head, making her giggle.  
_"Daddy?"_  
"..." Big, blue eyes glanced up at them frightfully. "Daddy, who are they?"  
"That's the Tooth Fairy,"  
"Hiya!"  
"The nice man who bribes children each year with toys literally made by wookies, and made your doll,"  
"Hey! Not fair!"  
"AANRGH."  
"Sorry, Phil. And that's the Easter Kangaroo."  
"Oi!" Aster looked mildly annoyed at Jack, before rolling his eyes. "I'm a bunny."  
"A book I read says denial is the first step to acceptance," the little girl quipped.  
It was quiet before Jack started sniffling. "The apple of my eye," He whispered melodramatically, wiping his eyes. "So proud."  
"Oh, bugger. There's two of 'em," Bunnymund moaned, covering his face with his large paws.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sandy doesn't get taken yet, if at all.**  
So Kagome and Jack were given a room to stay in. Mind you, they could have had one for each other, but they were still both weary of the others.  
Often while eating, the two stayed silent, Jack fussing over his little girl's smudged cheeks and Kagome happily leaning into the touch. After they finished, the pair would politely extract themselves from the table, Kagome doing an odd, stiff, little bow and Jack nodding at everyone.  
They'd taken to the workers, though. Jack seemed to enjoy hanging around Phil, and despite the fact that the yeti shooed him away constantly, it was obvious they were amicable to each other, that it was all good play. Kagome had taken to the elves, who would present to her little hair pins and clips and bows they'd made, and would braid her hair for long periods of time, enjoying the way she would end up giggling. Their chatter was uninteligible, but she spoke to them as comrades, holding the smaller elves in her lap and softly humming, smiling at the way it would reach for her silver hair. The little girl seemed oddly quiet, peaceful, but whenever any of the Guardians but Sandy tried to interact with her, she would flee, grow silent, or withdraw in any way possible. She glared at Bunnymund once or twice, absolutely ignoring him until the day she snapped.  
Coincidentally, that was the first time either of the new spirits had seen Pitch.  
Kagome had listened obediently to her father when he explained how Tooth needed help, had felt a large well of compassion, and nodded her consent to help them all. She had grown fond of the little fairies that constantly visited and prodded her little, sharp teeth with gleeful little laughter, burrowing into the crook of her neck.  
So she did, she helped them and even managed to save a few fae, but then the nightmare guy, Pitch, glanced at her daddy and dismissed him.  
_Bastard._  
And then seeing her daddy so scared, so tired and sad broke her heart. Carefully, she handed the small fairy in her palms to Tooth, who cradelled her while giving her an astonished look. She glared up at him, her eyes growing into a lighter shade of ice, and her wings unfurled, taking her up towards the beast who had tried to take her father's oldest friend.  
(Everyone would contemplate on the way the black sand had disappeared immediantly as Kagome touched Sandy)  
"Oh?" Pitch glanced at the child darting towards him, dodging the Guardian's desperate grasps at her legs.  
"Help Daddy!" Kagome yelled, stopping slightly. She looked into North's eyes. "This one is mine."  
He nodded after hesitation, motioning for Aster to catch Jack, before turning back to look at the silver haired little girl's form.  
"How dull," Pitch sighed, inspecting his nails. "A child. They sent a child." A large strand of nightmare sand shot at her, hitting her square on. However, oddly enough, the little girl dismissed the pain, opting instead to shoot shards of ice at the man, startling him enough into hissing as they nicked his skin. An odd gleam flashed in the man's golden eyes, before he disappeared, taking all the nightmares with him.  
Jack opened his eyes to see Snowflake falling from the sky. "Kagome!" He yelled, ignoring the dizzying pain. "Wind, please!"  
And suddenly, the little girl was floating instead of falling. Jack wobbled over there fast enough to catch her before she landed. "Kagome, Kagome, oh God..." His eyes darted nervously to Tooth, and she was taken aback at how desperately frightened they looked. "Tooth, she got hit, oh God Kagome, fight it princess, fight it."  
"Jack! Get up, mate, we've got to take her to the Pole." Blue flickered to green before the pale boy nodded, swallowing thickly and cradelling his daughter to him tightly, wishing with all of his heart this had never happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Blue eyes opened, tears dribbling out of the frost covered eyelashes and turning into gems that landed into her hair. She sat up weakly, her eyes darting everywhere before landing on her father, asleep. Everyone was darting around the room, where North was directing the yetis to keep the elves from drowning in the lakes of color used for the eggs, and Bunny and Tooth were painting calmly side by side. Jack stirred before waking up, his eyesight bleary with tiredness.  
"Daddy?" The tiny call woke him up completely and was apparently heard over everyone's ruckus, because the others turned, too. In a blur of white and blue, Jack had his arms around her in a tight grip.  
"Don't you _ever_ do that again, do you hear me?" He whispered fiercely, causing her to flinch. She pet his hair soothingly, her eyes closed in regret. "I'm sorry Daddy. I'm sorry."  
"You shouldn't have jumped in, sheila." Bunnymund scolded lightly. Kagome glared, hissing, "Who would have taken care of my Daddy? You three?"  
"_Yes_," Toothiana replied.  
"Snowflake, calm down, please." Jack tried, but Kagome bristled; this had gone on far too long.  
"Yes, you clearly showed you did that well enough for us the past few years. Oh, my bad, I meant centuries." Her wings were stretched out taunt behind her, and her eyes had grown to that icey color again. "Each and every one of you ignored us, year after year after year! Daddy and I didn't know what to do for so long, and-!" Her voice cracked.  
"Snowflake," Jack warned again.  
"No!" She yelled shakily, her eyes welling up with tears. "_No._ I'm tired of you being alone! I'm tired of you having to find me food, I'm tired of you having to make me ice sculptures when you're tired at Christmas, of you stealing a few eggs from Aster's cave! _I'M TIRED OF. IT. ALL_!" Kagome burst into tears, miserable. "I'm tired of seeing you sad all the time," She whispered, covering her face with her hands. Tooth walked to the side of the cot she was on, sitting down. "Kagome?" She asked softly. "Why is your Daddy always sad?"  
"Tooth!" Jack hissed, but she ignored him.  
"He's always sad and tired," The little girl sagged down in defeat.  
"Yes, but why?"  
"Because he has no one to play with. Just me but I'm too little," Kagome sniffled. "I'm not enough for Daddy, he needs more friends."  
Jack looked heartbroken, enveloping his daughter into another hug. "Kagome, don't you ever think you're not enough. You're more than enough for me."  
"But you were so sad," Kagome whispered.  
"When?" Jack asked, confused.  
"When Bunnymund wouldn't play with you."  
Aster flinched. ...Play...with..?  
"Snowflake, I went about that the wrong way, that's all. It was my fault."  
"You were crying!" She blurted, forcing her arms around his skinny frame. "You were hiding it but I saw, Daddy, I saw! You were crying and sad and I hated him more than ever!"  
"Kagome!" Her father said sharply.  
"I hated him!" She repeated stubbornly.  
"He was doing his job, Kagome, and I messed with that. Remember what happened with Summer?"  
She was quiet. "She burned you."  
"Right. So, I got off lucky because Kangaroo's nice."

"Okay?"  
"I hate her, too."  
Jack groaned, before smiling.  
North touched his beard in thought. "Is this the Summer who had an ice burn across her face at the ball last time?"  
Kagome bristled again, protectively. "No one hurts my Daddy."  
North patted her crown of white hair approvingly. "Is good girl, protects father nicely."  
The young spirit allowed a tiny smile onto her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Sensory overload.  
Kagome blinked at the heavy smell of hot chocolate and cinnamon. She shivered at the types of heat radiating from everyone and everything, from the soothing touches she tentatively let Tooth give her hair, not yet willing to admit she loved her, or the soft way the fairy braided her hair and stroked through the strands. She smiled nervously at Aster, only allowing him near her father and herself because of the way he'd been moping after apologizing profusely, and tensed whenever North looked sadly at her dolly, which she clutched tightly. And Kagome nearly fainted when all of these senses hit her at once, straining her senses and causing her bundle of nerves to become even more frazzled at the edges.  
_Sensory overload._  
Her face grew sweaty and her limbs trembled in protest as she tried to stay calm. The word in her head kept bouncing around, and her lips tightened to not let it out.  
Home?  
"What're you thinking about, Sweet Tooth?" Tooth asked gently, softly so as to not startle the little girl.  
_A nick name._  
_An endearment._  
_Love._  
** D**  
"Home!" Kagome blurted without thinking, causing everyone but her father to startle. "Um...I...I just..." Oh, god. Everything had to be so difficult with her, didn't it? _So_ awkward. "It's just that Daddy and I...we travel a lot, and..." She trailed off. "It's stupid," She mumbled ashamedly, embarrassed beyond belief, "Just forget it."  
"Snowflake..."  
North walked over to the tiny child, leaned down, and said in the most serious tone he could muster through heartbreak, "There will always be a home for you here."  
"You're, uh...You're always welcome at tha Warren. But keep Frostbite from freezing everything, alright?" Bunny scratched his nose.  
Tooth squeezed the little girl from behind, saying, "There'll always be a place for you two."  
The little girl leaned in on herself, allowing one or two tear drops to fall down her face. "It's really hard." Kagome mumbled, not meeting anyone's eyes.  
"What is?" Bunny asked softly.  
"Before Daddy was told he was Jack Frost, he didn't remember anything. Anything at all, and I don't either, all I have is images and emotions!" Her eyes ranged wildly from each adult in view but not stopping on a single figure. A flurry of cold wind flew by anyone as Jack nearly dove to his child, wrapping her in his arms. Tiny fists gripped the material. "I see faces of people I loved, people who loved me, people who I was enemies with-but I get no names! I was someone's sister, I had brothers and sisters who weren't related to me! I see my mom's face and all I feel is fear, because I don't remember what she did but she hurt me! She hurt me and hurt me and I wish I could remember at least that because it's _something_. I used to be _human_!" Her eyes looked up to Jack's, desperate and pain filled. Jack's blue eyes were shiny with tears. "I see faces, Daddy, and I don't understand-I loved these people! So why-?"  
Tooth wrapped her arms around the pitiful pair of spirits, soon followed by Sandy, Bunnymund, then North.  
"We never got closure," She choked out. "Daddy 'n' I, I mean. We-we never...why is Manny so mean?"  
Jack just squeezed tighter, and watched as Tooth's feathers slowly fell, determination building up slowly.  
"I don't know, Snowflake," He said softly, "But if we defeat Pitch, we help Tooth, and we get our memories back soon."  
"Easter can wait until tommorow," Bunnymund intoned wisely, and everyone sagged in relief. "Let's just get some sleep."  
Sandy took care of that.  
Aster's eyes drifted closed, his last thought before the days of Pookah being, _'I...meant when we go to our own beds...Sandy..gumby...'_


End file.
